


They fell in love, didn't they? (Yes, they did)

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, mom if youre reading this im sorry, what shouldve happened the past few eps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: it's gay





	They fell in love, didn't they? (Yes, they did)

**Author's Note:**

> * drops this and runs away in katie mcgrath language *

 

 

The silence was almost deafening as the words hung between them. The atmosphere surrounding the apartment had rapidly switched from their usual bubble of warmth and happiness to something significantly colder. Lena had anxiously tried to work out the look on Kara’s face, but her expression remained unreadable as they sat in tense silence.

__

Lena hadn’t meant to just blurt it out, but she’d felt nothing but overwhelming guilt since the moment it had happened and something deep in her gut was telling her that she _had_ to go tell Kara. So, that’s exactly what she’d done.

 

She had abruptly run out on James and headed straight to her car, flooring it all the way to Kara’s place before blurting it out the second Kara swung the door open.

 

She’d intended to bring her more soup, maybe pick up some painkillers and a carton of ice cream for when she felt better. She’d planned to spend the night cuddled up with her best friend watching a Christmas Eve movie, keeping Kara company while she recovered from her fight with Reign, but as she fought against the overwhelming guilt gnawing at her insides, she had been unable to stop herself from blurting it out the second Kara’s face had come into view from behind the door.

 

“I kissed James.”

 

She walked straight into the apartment without a word from Kara, setting her bag down on the counter before she began pacing back and forth across the floor.

 

“I kissed James.” she repeated, both to inform Kara about what had happened, as well as try to make sense of it herself.

 

“You did? H-How was is?” Kara had asked, walking past a still pacing Lena to sit down on the couch. Lena stripped her coat off before following her over and planting herself down beside her.

 

“I- It was.. It was what I needed, I think.” Lena had told her and few agonizingly slow minutes had passed since then as the quiet enveloped them, no other words had been spoken and the silence was thick with tension.

 

Lena had grown to love the comfortable silence that she could bask in while in the presence of her very best friend. Kara was the only person she had that with, the ability to just exist next to one another without having to fill every moment with words, or in Kara’s case, rambling. But this silence wasn’t the one Lena had grown to love, this was harsh and she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. It was overwhelming and left her too much space to over-think everything.

 

Lena Luthor couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that she had fallen in love with Kara Danvers, but it was as though kissing James had unlocked something deep within her, and suddenly it all made sense.

 

Hugs that lingered a little longer than what most would consider normal, looks charged with so much electricity that it was hard to pull away sometimes, late night talks about their biggest insecurities and their deepest fears, that bled into lazy Sundays spent exchanging stories from their childhood. Chess trophies and soccer medals. Geeking out over Kryptonian science and the multiverse theory. Friendship gradually turning into that little bit more. Slowly, at first, but then all at once she knew:

 

Lena Luthor was completely and irrevocably in love with Kara Danvers.

 

And she was terrified, but she’d rushed over anyway. Rushed straight to Kara once she’d realized how she felt, because being with Kara made her brave. It made her feel as though she could do the things that terrified her, because she knew Kara would always be right there supporting her.

 

She was torn from her thoughts as the sound of Kara clearing her throat cut through the silence, pulling her attention back to the room.

 

“I- Uh, I’m happy for you guys.” Kara’s usual sunshine voice sounded almost hollow. There was a storm brewing behind her eyes and Lena didn’t miss the way she completely avoided looking in her direction. “I’m sorry Lena but I really don’t feel good, I think I’m just gonna head to bed for the night, if you don’t mind.” Kara stood up and gestured to the door.

 

“Oh I-.. I was hoping we could talk about-”

 

“Please Lena. I just really need to sleep, I’m exhausted and I should be resting. We can talk some other time.” Kara cut her off and flashed her a painfully forced smile that didn’t come even remotely close to reaching her eyes.

 

Lena knew that if she left now, she’d never get out what she needed to say. She’d lose her nerve and hate herself for it. If she walked out of that door right now, Kara wouldn’t know that Lena loved her. Kara wouldn’t know that Lena was __in love__  with her.

 

She’d been beyond confused the past few weeks, what with both Kara and Sam not so subtly trying to nudge her in the direction of James Olsen. She barely knew the guy, and if she wasn’t already sure of their lack of chemistry, she was sure after kissing him.

 

It had been a long day, she was coming down from the adrenaline rush of almost being murdered for maybe the seventh time this year, paired with the generous amount of scotch that she’d just downed from the glass and the concussion that she’d gained from being thrown against the concrete earlier in the day. She had pulled James in to test Kara’s theory, to see if Sam was right about there being sparks between them, but the moment their lips had touched Lena knew. She saw blue eyes flash before her own, blonde hair and freckles spattered across the bridge of the nose of the girl she loved. The only person she wanted to be kissing was Kara, but Kara didn’t know that yet.

 

“Why do you seem upset by this? You and Sam were the ones who told me to go for James in the first place, if you weren’t okay with it you should’ve just said something.” Lena eyed Kara curiously.

 

“I’m not upset, Lena.” Kara snapped as Lena stood up to face her. “I’m just tired, and exhausted and I’d like you to leave so that I can sleep. I’m happy for you and James, really, I am. I’m glad you’ve found someone to be happy with.”

 

“Kara it’s no-”

 

“Goodnight, Lena.”

 

* * *

 

Kara lay in bed tossing and turning for hours that night. The knowledge of Lena kissing James didn’t sit right with something deep down inside of her, and she had no idea what it was or why. She wanted her friend to be happy, right? She wanted _both_  of her friends to be happy, and if that happiness could be found with one another then who was she to take issue with it?

 

But still, she couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that something else was missing. A piece of a puzzle, a puzzle larger than she’d originally thought, that she hadn’t quite cracked yet. It was reminiscent of back when she’d first landed on earth, and she hadn’t quite mastered the ability to recognize sarcasm or other social cues. She’d stand there awkwardly whilst all of the other kids laughed, and she had an inkling that she was missing something, some part of the joke, but then the moment would pass and the laughter would stop and by that point it was too late to ask about what had just happened.

 

Finding out about Lena kissing James felt a lot like that. Like she was missing something, and she felt slightly nauseous, and beyond a little irritated, and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

 

When she eventually succumbed to sleep, Kara dreamt of deep, calming shades of green and midnight black hair flowing with the wind.

 

* * *

 

Things had been almost radio silent in the days that followed. James had reached out a few times but Lena couldn’t quite bring herself to face him just yet. She felt guilty for using him, even though that hadn’t been her intention, and she had no idea what to do about the situation with Kara. But mostly, she just missed her best friend.

 

They’d had plans to spend the few days that they had off work for Christmas break together doing fun Christmassy things, Kara had insisted on teaching Lena how to build the perfect gingerbread house and they’d written out a long list of Christmas movies that Lena hadn’t seen yet but, according to Kara, were absolutely necessary viewing. But then Kara had sent her a text apologizing and letting her know she needed to cancel, stating that she still felt poorly and was going to continue resting so that she could be better for going back to work.

 

Lena had replied to the message with a red heart emoji paired with a ‘Get Well Soon’ photo containing a variety of different, but equally adorable puppies that she’d stolen from the internet. She knew Kara loved those.

 

She’d also sent a text off to James asking if they could meet up and talk before work, which is how they’d found themselves strolling down the street after catching a quick brunch together, during which Lena had apologized and explained her side of things to him. He seemed to understand where she was coming from, and she was beyond relieved that the air had been cleared between the two of them whilst still keeping things friendly.

 

They headed straight back to Catco, but not before an infuriating run in with Morgan Edge, who was as delightful as always. It was barely noon and Lena was already emotionally done for the day. She desperately tried not to give Edge the satisfaction of letting his words bother her, but they were slowly seeping under her skin and she was growing more and more irritated.

 

_You’re not a powerful woman. I don’t have to kill you, Lena. You’re already dead._

__

The words played over and over as the elevator doors parted, and both herself and James emerged on the top floor of Catco. Lena’s eyes automatically drifted over to Kara’s desk, but Kara refused to meet her stare as Lena clicked her way passed on the way to the office.

 

She was exhausted, angry and a little hurt as she collapsed down onto one of the couches before remembering the walls were made of glass and that her employees could see her. She immediately began straightening herself up in an attempt to look more professional.

 

Lena wanted nothing more than to go back to her apartment and shower, to wash away the feeling of complete repulsion that bubbled up inside of her whenever Morgan Edge was in her proximity. She wanted to cuddle up next to Kara and watch whatever random movie she would pick out that night and just tune out the rest of the world for a while. She wanted Kara and she couldn’t have her.

 

* * *

 

The sight of Lena Luthor dropping to the floor, foam spilling out of her mouth as she jerked and convulsed in a puddle of spilled coffee is something Kara Danvers will never ever forget. The fear that struck her in that moment was reminiscent to watching her planet explode, as she watched completely helpless from her pod, and it almost crippled her. Only this time, she _could_ help. She scooped Lena up, gently but swiftly, before immediately shooting off into the sky.

 

She couldn’t breathe and the panic welling up inside of her was overwhelming. She hadn’t even considered the fact that she was still Kara Danvers, not Supergirl, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it. She shot towards the DEO, tears streaming down her face as she tuned into Lena’s rapidly fading heartbeat, her own heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

 

“No! You don’t get to leave me too!” she yelled into the air. “I need you, Lena! I-..” It was then, the wind whipping against her face as she flew full speed through the air, Lena’s heartbeat rapidly fading in her arms, that it hit her. It hit her so hard that she almost crashed into the side of a nearby building.

 

She was in love with her.

 

Kara Danvers was in love with Lena Luthor.

 

The tears continued to stream down her face as she arrived at the DEO and Lena was immediately taken from her arms, rushed away whilst Alex and the rest of the medical team desperately tried to save her.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was a complete blur. After making sure everything was alright, Lena was deemed fit to leave and Kara gently scooped her up once again and flew them both straight to Lena’s apartment. She was still unconscious from the painkillers that they’d given her earlier in the day when they arrived on the balcony of the large penthouse. Kara carried her quietly across the floor, careful not to bump her head or feet on anything as she walked in the direction of Lena’s bedroom and deposited her softly on the bed when they arrived. Lena didn’t so much as stir while Kara took off her shoes and pulled the covers back before tucking her in. Alex had told Kara just before they left the DEO that it was a good idea to have someone stay with Lena, at least until she woke up, to ensure that she takes it easy for the next few hours.

 

Kara stared down at her for a moment, seemingly trying to make her mind up before she rounded the bed and slipped her own shoes off, gently climbing up on top of the covers and settling down beside Lena. She lay on her side, head propped up on her hand, watching the steady rise and fall of Lena’s chest while she slept. Kara tuned in to her now stable heartbeat, a wave of relief washing over her as she listened to the comforting consistency at which it beat. Lena was okay. She was safe.

 

It was another few hours before Lena began to stir. Kara had been dozing in and out of sleep for the past half hour but she shot up immediately upon hearing the light grumbling beside her.

 

“Lena, hey, it’s Kara. You’re alright.” she settled back against the pillows, sitting upright as she whispered quietly down to Lena.

 

“Kara?” she mumbled, eyes still fluttering closed every few seconds as she fought off the effects of the drugs they’d given her. “What happened?”

 

“You were poisoned.” she told her hesitantly. Lena still seemed more than a little out of it and Kara didn’t want to overload her with information. “It was Edge. He had someone spike your coffee earlier. D- Do you want me to call anyone? I could call James for you and have him come by to stay so that you’re not alone.” she asked, desperately trying to ignore the stabbing pain currently piercing her chest at the mere thought of it.

 

She watched as Lena’s facial expression changed from one of pain to one of confusion, still fighting to open her eyes as she rolled over to face Kara and nuzzled deeper into her pillow as Kara looked down at her.

 

“Why can’t you stay?” her lips pouted ever so slightly and Kara _melted _.__  

 

“Oh- I, uh, I mean I can stay, if you want me to. I just thought you’d maybe want James to be here, you know-”

 

She was cut off by Lena shaking her head into the pillow with a muttered “No. I just want you.”

 

“Rao, Lena I’m so sorry.” she blurted out, unable to stop herself as Lena’s eyes flickered open and scanned over her face. “I was- I was _terrified_ I was going to lose you. That something- Rao, I’m just really _really_ sorry. I was such an idiot, I should’ve ..I just... I.. You scared me so bad I-”

 

Lena shifted a little closer, nuzzling her face into Kara’s side as she swung an arm around her waist and sighed contently, eyes drifting closed once again.

 

“I think it’s good to be scared sometimes.” she mumbled quietly into Kara’s shirt. “It means you still have something worth losing.”

 

And with that, Lena succumbed to the effects of the drugs once again, breath slowing as she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Lena registered when she woke a few hours later was that it was dark outside beyond the window. She felt significantly better than she had earlier in the day, her head wasn’t throbbing anymore and she slowly sat up as she took in her surroundings. She could vaguely remember a conversation with Kara looming in the back of her mind, although part of her is convinced it was a dream.

 

The note resting on her nightstand, along with a fresh glass of water and an aspirin, didn’t catch her eye until she flipped the covers back and stood up a few minutes later.

 

_It was getting late, I didn’t want to impose._

_If you need anything just let me know._

_\- K x_

 

Her thoughts were still a little cloudy as she tried to recall the events earlier in the day. Kara had actually been there with her, she hadn’t dreamt it. Edge had poisoned her, Kara had saved her. And now she was here.

 

She quickly downed the glass of water before heading to the bathroom, desperate to scrub the remainder of the day away. Lena spent significantly longer in the shower than she usually would have, allowing herself to indulge in the hot, steamy water as she let it relax her. She tried to clear her head as she washed her hair with her favorite, overpriced, berry scented shampoo before grabbing a warm fluffy towel from the radiator and wrapping it around securely around herself. She padded back to her bedroom, quickly drying off before slipping into her favorite plaid pajama pants and a well worn over-sized MIT sweatshirt.

 

The alarm clock on her nightstand informed her that it was a little past ten as she rummaged around in search of her laptop before heading through to the living room after locating it. She’d already slept the majority of the day, which meant that she was an entire day behind on work, so she settled down into the couch and lost herself in her emails.

 

She worked completely undisturbed for a few hours before a series of loud knocks at her door tore her out of the work bubble she’d built up around herself. It was late, ridiculously late, and she only knew of one person that the building security would allow up to her apartment at this hour.

 

Her suspicions were confirmed as she set aside her laptop and padded up to the door before peeping though the little glass hole.

 

Kara.

 

She had barely opened the door and stepped aside to ask what Kara was doing all the way over on the other side of town, at her apartment, at this hour of the night, when Kara stormed past her and into the apartment. Lena watched for a second as Kara paced back and forth across the floor, hands running anxiously through her hair as she muttered to herself. She was clearly in distress and Lena wasn’t sure whether or not to approach her. She took a few hesitant steps towards her before stopping when she began to speak.

 

“I can’t sleep.” Kara said quietly as she continued her pacing and Lena could all but feel the restlessness radiating from her

 

“I-..” she began but was cut off as Kara repeated herself, significantly louder this time.

 

“I can’t sleep! I’ve been laying in bed for _hours_  but every time.. God, every time I close my eyes I see your face, and I can’t get it out of my head. I can’t get you out of my head, and honestly I don’t think that I even want to. I can’t sleep because I close my eyes, and I see your face, and your eyes, and your smile and I love you. I love the way that you walk so effortlessly into work, you command the attention of an entire room the second you enter it, but I know that you’re secretly the biggest mush on the planet and I love that I know that about you. I love that despite the indescribable pain and heartbreak that you’ve suffered through, you still have the kindest heart of anyone I’ve ever known. You’re strong as hell and I honestly don’t know how you do it sometimes, but I love that about you too. I love the way that your left eye has just the tiniest little sprinkle of blue in it, and I love the way your eyes light up when you laugh. Not your work laugh, but when you really laugh and I feel so honored to be able to witness that part of you. I love the way you pretend to hate fast food, even though you always steal at least half of my fries, and I love how happy it makes you when I eat kale. You don’t see me as Kara Danvers, or as Supergirl, you just see me as Kara and somehow that’s enough for you and I love you, Lena. And I _hate_ that it took you almost dying, it took almost _losing_ _you_ for me to figure it out. I love you. I’m so in love with you, Lena Luthor.” Kara finished rambling, completely breathless as she finally closed her mouth.

 

Lena stood rooted to the spot. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t do anything. She was partially aware of the tears streaming down her face but she couldn’t bring herself to wipe them away. She just stood there, staring.

 

Until she wasn’t staring anymore, she blinked and found herself running towards Kara, feeling the pull deep down in her soul that was reaching out for Kara and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She didn’t _want_  to stop it. She closed the distance between them as their mouths crashed together. It took Kara a second to respond, but then she gave everything she had to Lena who readily accepted. The kiss wasn’t sisterly, or something friends do. Not even really good friends. It was wet, and sloppy, and achingly honest, and both of them were crying but it was _perfect _.__  There were so many emotions bubbling up inside of her that she didn’t know what to do, so she held onto Kara like a lifeline, because this was everything she’d ever wanted. Everything she hadn’t known that she’d needed.

 

The kiss was hungry, and desperate, and Lena’s lungs were burning but she decided right then and there that she’d rather die than stop kissing Kara for even a second. She poured all of her feelings into it as she desperately clung to her. _I love you, I love you, I love you _.__ Every fibre of her being was on fire and she hadn’t even noticed Kara scooping her up until she felt the sudden softness of her bed sheets beneath her.

 

Lena reluctantly pulled back for air and the way Kara was staring down at her, soft blue eyes filled with nothing but unwavering love and adoration, made her heart soar, before warm lips found their way back to her own and her ability to form any sort of coherent thought that wasn’t “ _Kara, Kara, Kara _.”__ vanished.

 

She desperately tried to catch her breath when Kara’s lips left her own, leaving a trail of wet kisses along her jawline, and then dipping down to her neck, teeth gently graze over the pulsing artery as a moan escaped Lena’s throat.

 

“Can I?” Kara lifted her head momentarily and began toying with the hem of Lena’s sweatshirt before Lena grabbed it for her and all but ripped it over her head, earning a low groan from Kara as she took in the sight of the newly exposed expanse of skin.

 

Lena was already so worked up that she couldn’t find it in herself to feel self conscious about being so exposed, and when Kara quickly removed her own shirt and lay back down on top of her, she couldn’t find it in herself to feel anything other than the wet throbbing heat demanding attention between her legs.

 

Kara placed soft, small kisses along the length of her collarbones, dragging her teeth gently over the base of her neck before flicking her tongue over the small beauty mark on her throat. Lena’s fingers tangled in blonde hair as she pulled, not so subtly coaxing Kara downwards.

 

Kara went happily, leaving her spot on Lena’s neck to kiss down over the valley of her breasts before sucking one into her mouth. The first few soft licks of her tongue were purely exploratory as she tried to work out what Lena liked, but if the desperate way the brunette’s hands currently clung to her head was any indication, she was doing just fine.

 

“Kara.. Kara..” Lena panted out breathlessly and her head shot up immediately to face her. “ _Please.”_

 

“You okay?” Kara asked, equally as breathless as she looked up into Lena’s eyes. “What do you need?”

 

“Just.. You” Lena tugged gently on her hair, guiding Kara up and into another searing kiss. It was still desperate, and needy, but it was softer, slower than their previous kisses. Their tongues moved together with so much ease it was as though they had been doing this forever, but the building pressure between her thighs was almost unbearable and she found herself begging for Kara once again.

 

She held her face firmly in place, lazily kissing along Kara’s jawline, gasping ever so slightly as she felt a warm hand begin trailing down the length of her exposed torso, closely followed by Kara’s mouth.

 

A whine escaped her as she felt gentle fingers toying with the waistband of her pajama pants, and before Kara could ask permission to take them off, Lena lifted her butt up to help her pull them down. She was suddenly aware of how exposed she was while she lay completely naked and allowed Kara to drink her in, it only lasted for a second before hot lips were on her stomach and she could feel the tip of Kara’s tongue, and it was soft and perfect and her breath caught in her throat, and then suddenly Kara was moving down and Lena was so nervous and turned on that she couldn’t stop herself from blurting out “I haven’t shaved!”

 

“I don’t mind.” Kara looked up at her, smile plastered on her face and Lena _melted._

 

“I just- Can you come up here? Please.”

 

Kara quickly crawled up the length of her body, lips meeting again briefly before she pulled away.

 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with is perfect.” she whispered against Lena’s mouth.

 

The feeling of Kara’s fingers gliding through her was almost enough to unravel Lena on the spot. Her hips jerked up as Kara’s fingers began to explore, purposely avoiding where she needed her the most, and Kara let out a low moan into Lena’s shoulder as her thigh pressed up against her, offering some much welcomed relief to the current throbbing.

 

Kara continued to tease Lena with her fingers, grinding down against her thigh as she worked herself up against it. When she felt her composure slipping away, the familiar spring coiling tight in her abdomen, she gently thrust into Lena, thumb rubbing sloppy circles on her as they shot towards the sky together.

 

Lena couldn’t hold off anymore, her vision went white as the red hot pleasure tore rapidly throughout her entire body, setting every inch of her on fire. Kara was close behind her, chanting her name like a prayer as they came together and then collapsed against the bed in a heap of sweaty, overheated limbs.

 

When Lena eventually came back down to earth, she zoned in on Kara whispering soft reassurances into her shoulder, hand mindlessly drawing patterns on her arm, until she could muster up the energy to speak.

 

“I’m not sure if it’s the poison or not, but I’m getting a little bit of a gay vibe.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi :)  
> twitter - @littleiuthor or @kashymcgraths


End file.
